transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Vertigo
Profile "Sometimes the diversion is more spectacular than the main attack." During the Golden Age of Cybertron, Vertigo was a holo-artist specializing in the gladiators of Kaon. When Megatron asked for new warriors, she volunteered to become part of the developing Seeker forces. Unfortunately the lab she was being modified in was attacked and she was left in stasis lock until twenty years ago. Now free of her prison, she has adopted the Earthen mode of a MiG-29 Fulcrum. Vertigo is mainly a support specialist, causing havoc in Autobot ranks with her light and sonic attacks. She is capable of disguising herself in hologram as well. The loss of her wing-mate has sobered her attitude and strengthened her desire to assist the Decepticon Empire. Her weapon systems cause a massive drain on her, therefore she is always looking for a quick way to refuel. History Vertigo was a young Cybertronian at the beginning of the Civil War. She used to travel frequently to the fights of the gladiators at Kaon, and would make holoprojections of them to sell later to galleries and museums. The speeches that Megatron would give at the end of his fights, as well as his raw power and charisma in the ring caused her to have a crush on the future Decepticon commander, and she would frequently create her art in his honor. Also at this time, she met another young mech, Flanker, who was very much into Megatron as well. The two of them hit it off and were close when the war began. Flanker immediately volunteered to join the seeker forces and went away. Vertigo, being underpowered as a mech, did not immediately join as a fighter. Instead, she became part of the Decepticon propoganda machine, providing art of the glorious Decepticon victories against the rebellious Autobot forces. As the war waged and numbers dwindled on both sides, Vertigo found herself being repurposed into a counter-intelligence role, where her small size and demeanor allowed her to get in and out of situations quickly. She was nimble and fast, and when not in counter-intelligence, she would serve as a courier. Finally, she was ordered to undergo a refit to become a Seeker and was rewarded with a dream assignment for her job, she would become Flanker's wingmate, joining a small elite unit that included herself, Flanker, Fulcrum and a few others. Unfortunately, an Autobot saboteur heard of the plans to rebuild civilians loyal to the Decepticons into seekers and was able to sneak a bomb in a shipment of supplies into the lab. When the bomb exploded, it collapsed the lab, leaving the completed Vertigo and her femme compatriots trapped within. They were believed to have died in the explosion, and the Exodus began without them. Millions of years later, a team of Decepticons were in the catacombs near the City of Rust when they discovered a secondary entrance into the collapsed lab that had become exposed after a recent quake. A team was lead into the lab and recovered Vertigo, bringing her back to Darkmount for further refits and activation. She awoken, confused to the situation, and was still full of life and energy, particularly when she learned that Flanker was still alive and on Earth. She went to Earth to join her wingmate, and served there for several months. As part of the unit she was in, she took on a Russian alt-mode as well, that of a MiG-29 Fulcrum and became distinguished for her skills in creating diversions during supply raids and attacks. She thought she would have a long and happy existance until Flanker, tired of millions of years of combat and wanting to return to the glories and honors of old, challenged Scourge. Scourge terminated her wingmate in front of her, and was nearly terminated herself but was instead spared. She returned to her duties, but she never seemed quite as social as she once was. Five years ago, Vertigo underwent another refit, this one to update her holographic weapons by actually implanting her shoulders and hands with holocrystals. She also had her former alt-mode weapons removed and replaced by Flanker's plasma cannons. She was testing these systems against MiG-29s of the Luftwaffe when they were suddenly joined by the patrolling Aerialbots. Her plasma cannons fired, and being too overpowered, neary ripped her wings off. Slingshot was also able to hit her in her weakened state several times and as she retreated, she crash landed in a glacier field near Afghanistan. Her transponder was destroyed in the hard landing and she entered into an emergency stasis lock. That could have been the end of Vertigo's story, had she not been found by a group of local goat herders and sold to the black market, where she drew the attention of a certain Decepticon agent. The agent fixed up the damaged jet and brought her to market, and of course, turned her over the the Decepticon authorities so willingly when they realized her true specifications. She was refueled, rearmed and has returned to duty, her plasma cannons now updated to handle the load of the seeker femme fatale. Notes * Vertigo has a long standing grudge with Moonracer for planting the bomb that nearly killed her during Reconstruction. * Arcee and Vertigo have fought more times than either one of them care to count. Vertigo often uses an Arcee hologram to confuse Autobots during battles. She can also perfectly mimic her voice and many of her personality traits. Which included once kissing Springer as Arcee rounded a corner. Boy was she mad that day! * Vertigo really likes Earthscorch as a seeker, just doesn't understand why he keeps trying to fight her in the training room. * Vertigo does have a particular hologram she uses on spying and interdiction missions. No, you don't get to know who it is! * When needing to appear to have a pilot, Vertigo either uses a hologram of Nicole in a flight suit or Tytania. * She loves 80s rock and roll. The louder, the better. * On occassion, Vertigo still loves to make holosculptures. It's a hobby that keeps her busy and her mind off of other situations. * Vertigo claims that Fulcrum is her brother. Noone except Fulcrum knows if this is true or not. Logs Players Category:Seeker